Goodbye to you
by caro94
Summary: ...C'était terminé. Définitivement terminé. RedJohn importait peu à présent. Il était à des kilomètres de sa vie.Alors seulement Jane accepta sa peine. Il se moqua du lieu et des personnes et il laissa échapper librement sa peine...


_Voilà voilà alors c'est juste un petit OS sur Mentalist qui se déroule aprés la fin de la saison 3. C'est juste une scène en plus, une fin après la fin. En tant qu'ancienne spiky ( spike+ buffy ) il y a une scène et une chanson que j'adore. Je l'ai écouter en écrivant cette fic. C'est Goodbye to you de Michelle Branch . Voilà je l'ai utilisée dans la fic donc si vous voulez avoir le fond sonore. Mais vous pouvez aussi tenter avec Mad Word que j'ai également utilisée._

* * *

><p><span>Voilà bonne lecture ! <span>

Un accord de guitare tranche le silence qui régnait dans la salle, immense et obscure illuminée par quelques lumières bleues et violettes. Dans la petite boîte, des dizaines de personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux noires coupés en carrés à hauteur des épaules, et aux yeux marron.  
>De taille moyenne, elle tient contre elle une guitare sur laquelle elle fait glisser sa main droite tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche agrippent fermement les cordes telle une araignée sur sa toile.<p>

A ses côtés, un groupes de musiciens ; deux guitaristes qui l'accompagnent tandis qu'une batterie attend patiemment…  
>Un peu plus loin, prés d'un bar, une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux écoute la mélodie qui s'élève, la gorge serrée et une douleur affreuse à la poitrine…<br>Les yeux perdus dans son verre de Vodka, Van Pelt cherchait une échappatoire. Elle avait besoin d'être seule…  
>En moins d'une journée, son univers venait de s'écrouler. Son mariage était annulé de façon brutal et son équipe, ses collègues et amis, cette équipe qu'elle pensait si solide et intouchable venait d'être brisée…<p>

Le centre commercial commençait à prendre une couleur orangée. Le soleil se couchait timidement…tristement. Le journée était finie. L'histoire était finie. La nuit allait maintenant reprendre ses droits, comme le néant à présent qu'il n'y avait plus rien à attendre, à chercher, à attraper…  
>Une horde de policiers et d'agents du FBI avaient évacués le centre et sécurisé une zone dont on pouvait clairement distinguer les limites par la foule de curieux cherchant à grignoter un bout d'espace hors de la banderole jaune sans jamais l'oser réellement…<p>

Le bruit s'était répandu comme un feu déclenché par une allumette dans une forêt. Les journalistes avaient senti un appât et les amateurs sortaient déjà leur téléphone pour se précipiter d'envoyer les vidéos à youtube ou de commenter l'événement sur facebook : Le célèbre sérial killer RedJohn serait mort.

Le monde avait à présent de quoi alimenter pendant un bon moment les forums de discussions et les shows de télévision en tout genre. Mais le débat et le doute viendrait plus tard, pour le moment le public n'avait qu'une hâte : mettre un visage sur la personne qui avait réussi cet exploit.  
>Prés d'une voiture, cinq personnes se tenaient à l'intérieur du périmètre et attendaient également, à la sortie du centre commercial. Mais eux, savaient déjà qui était cette personne ; ils auraient préférés ne pas le savoir. En réalité, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient ressentir.<p>

Lisbon. Risby. Cho. Van Pelt. Higtower Tous éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments en se donnant des motifs différents. D'un côté, le malaise, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour aider et empêcher Jane de devenir un meurtrier. De l'autre le soulagement que l'homme qui soit mort ne soit pas lui. Le soulagement, également, que l'affaire RedJohn soit enfin bouclée. Et, de nouveau, la culpabilité en pensant au prix que cela avait couté.  
>En fait ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient se réjouir ou non de cette nouvelle. Pourquoi la vie n'était jamais ces happy ends des films où le héros met le méchant en prison et reste en liberté ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient ils pas en finir avec ce meurtrier et avoir le droit d'aller fêter cet événement tous les SIX autours d'une pizza aux bureaux du CBI ?<p>

Il faut croire qu'il devait en être autrement…

Leur ami sortit enfin, encadré par trois policiers, mains derrière le dos mais toujours droit et serein. Aucun d'eux ne le quittèrent des yeux. Le bruit et la précipitation de la foule leur firent l'effet d'un simple bourdonnement d'abeille, lointain.  
>Il suivit sans se rebeller la voie que lui traçait les policiers jusqu'à la voiture. Il ne prêta guère plus d'attention à la foule que ses amis. Il savait parfaitement quoi répondre et quelle attitude prendre pour séduire la foule, donner une image…paraître et se cacher. Mais il ne le souhaitait pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la vengeance ne l'avait pas totalement délivré, ne l'avait pas totalement apaisé…au contraire. Elle n'avait que rouvrir la plaie qui le meurtrissait…<p>

Jane avança mais ne quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde ses compagnons. Tous étaient désolés…plus ou moins.

Risby avait un regard aussi impassible que celui de Cho mais il baissait de temps à autre, dans des intervalles relativement courtes, quelques regards vers le bas, tandis qu'il gardait ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Cho ne bougeait pratiquement pas, droit et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine mais Jane pouvait discerner un léger mouvement de gorge assez répéter au niveau de la glotte. Van Pelt avaient les yeux brillants et rougis. Higtower était embêtée et désolée pour son ami mais elle le remerciait, en quelque sorte, de s'être sacrifier pour arrêter ce meurtrier qui menaçait également la vie de ses enfants…

Quant à Lisbon…

Jane regardait tout autant son visage et sa posture que le bandage qu'il devinait sous les manies de la jeune femme pour ignorer la douleur. La première chose qu'il aurait aimé faire c'était de lui demander comment elle se sentait. Ridicule, certes, mais cela l'aurait rassuré. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. Elle aurait put y passer par son erreur ! A cause d'une simple faute d'observation qu'il n'aurait jamais commis en temps normal !

Lisbon le fixa sans jamais détourner le regard. 80 % du langage passaient par les gestes, les regards…  
>Les deux partenaires n'échappaient certainement pas à la règle ! En quelques instants et deux ou trois regards, ils échangèrent plus qu'une conversation de deux heures. La jeune femme lui lança un dernier regard avant de se détourner un peu brutalement, de s'éloigner du reste de l'équipe…sans un regard de plus pour son coéquipier qui ne la quitta pas des yeux…<p>

* * *

><p>Risby tourna le volant à gauche et ralentit. Il chassa toutes pensées et tout sentiments pour se concentrer sur sa manip'.<br>Une fois qu'il eut effectué son créneau, il retira les clefs et remonta le frein à main. Il éteignit la radio qui diffusait une musique d'un vieux rock qu'il écoutait durant son adolescence et posa sa main sur la portière.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

Non.

C'était plus fort que lui. C'était comme une odeur, un parasite, une maladie…  
>Ca s'agrippait à vous et ne vous lâchait plus. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture le ramena à la réalité. A cette réalité qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer.<p>

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar…ni un rêve.

A force de n'obtenir que de minces indices sur le sadique sérial killer, à force de ne faire que des hypothèses, Risby ne parvenait pas encore à se dire que cette fois c'était belle et bien fini ! Ils avaient chopé Red John et il était à présent six pieds sous terre.  
>Enfin…pas tout à fait. Jane avait chopé Red John et l'avait tué. Seul. Et malgré toutes les excuses qu'il tentait de se trouver, Risby n'arrivait pas à ne pas culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été là pour aider son ami. Ou de ne pas avoir remarqué un détail lorsqu'il était avec Cho.<p>

Et ce connard d'O Lauglin !

Il ne l'avait jamais sentit ! Malheureusement, ces sentiments pour Van Pelt avait été une raison suffisamment valable pour expliquer qu'il n'apprécie pas l'ex agent. Si il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle, s'ils n'avaient été que de très bons amis proches, aurait il vu les manigances d'O Lauglin ?

Et s'ils l'avaient vu plus tôt, auraient ils été là pour leurs amis ?  
>Il aurait du se réjouir mais il ne ressentait que de l'amertume. Il ressentait comme une pierre au niveau de la poitrine. Une vision double qui ne voulait pas s'effacer.<br>Son ami qui se faisait embarquer, et le visage de Van Pelt, les yeux rougis, l'air pâle mais calme et droite. Sous ce masque il devinait à quel point elle devait avoir envie de s'écrouler…

Il lui avait proposé de la raccompagner mais elle n'avait même pas répondu. Elle lui avait lancé un regard qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Un regard effacé, dure, différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu.

A ce regard, il savait que la mort d'O Lauglin avait tué quelque chose en elle. Il n'avait pas osé insister mais il ne supportait pas de la laisser seule à un instant pareil.  
>Il devinait la douleur de la jeune femme et cette seule pensée animait la sienne. Peut être était ce cela au fond… aimer. Ne pas vouloir posséder la personne pour soi, mais vouloir son bonheur. Ressentir ce qu'elle ressent. Une sorte de fusion évidente…<br>Il ouvrit la portière et sortit de sa voiture pour se diriger vers sa maison. Il s'arrêta à la porte et passa la clef dans la serrure.  
>Une part de lui en voulait à son ami lorsqu'il repensa que demain matin, rien ne serait comme avant. Jane avait tué un homme de sang froid. Peut importait la raison, devant les témoins, il n'était pas en légitime défense. Et quelles preuves avaient-ils de la culpabilité de cet homme ? Quelles preuves concrètes ?<p>

Ils étaient en Californie. Et son ami risquait bien la peine capitale…  
>Même si tous, au fond, savaient qu'un jour cela ne finirait jamais en happy end, ils s'étaient malgré tout attaché à Jane et il était devenu un de leur ami à part entière.<p>

Risby passa la porte et une vision s'imposa à lui. Une vision qui lui serra la gorge. Il se voyait marier à Van Pelt, rentrant du boulot et…un instant revécut l'instant où Jane avait découvert le meurtre de sa famille.

Que ressentirait-il s'il découvrait le corps sans vie de Van Pelt ? Lui qui avait n'eut qu'une envie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'O Lauglin était le complice de RedJohn et que Van Pelt se trouvait avec lui : le tuer ! La protéger ! Comment aurait il réagi s'il avait devant lui cet homme lui confirmant qu'il avait tué Van Pelt et ce dans les moindres détails ? Comment aurait il réagit s'il avait eu une arme sur lui ?

Sans doute pas différemment !

La colère disparue pour faire place à l'empathie. Il ressentait ce qu'avait pus ressentir son ami ainsi que ce que pouvait ressentir Van Pelt. Et s'il venait de la perdre, il n'aimerait pas être seul…  
>Risby éteignit la lumière et repartit dans le sens inverse.<p>

* * *

><p>Higtower ouvrit la porte et passa le seuil de la maison qu'elle habitait avec ses enfants. Elle referma et s'appuya contre la porte en soupirant.<br>Ses yeux fixèrent la salle à manger où précédemment Lisbonne, Van Pelt et elle avaient abattus O Lauglin.  
>Elle était épuisée. Depuis trop de temps elle avait vécue dans la crainte de John le Rouge. Maintenant tout cela était terminé. Définitivement terminé. Elle était à nouveau libre et vivrait une vie normale avec ses deux enfants.<p>

Et cela s'était grâce à Jane. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne s'en faisait pas pour lui. Elle avait une dette qu'elle paierait. Elle le jurait sur sa vie qu'elle ferait tout pour le faire libérer. Elle n'était pas démunie et elle connaissait quelques bons avocats et amis dans la justice qu'il ne serait pas difficile de convaincre de faire sortir Jane par tous les moyens.

De plus Jane n'était pas n'importe quel individu lambda. Avant de disparaitre des écrans, il était populaire dans les émissions de para-normal. Son histoire pouvait touché pas mal d'américains. Youtube, facebook, skype…le net offrait la possibilité de faire une campagne pour sensibiliser les gens à sa cause. Enfin il restait Christina, qui douée du même talent que son compère pour faire croire à ses dons d'extralucides, pouvaient très bien faire intervenir n'importe quels défunts comme témoins ! Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un soutient ! Loyalement ou pas, une chose était sure : Elle ne laisserait pas les juges imposer le châtiment mortel à Jane.

Higtower monta l'escalier de bois qui menait à la petite pièce où elle dormait avec ses enfants.

* * *

><p>Cho sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers les bureaux. Il n'était même pas passé chez lui, il n'avait même pas essayé.<br>Il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil et qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester chez lui.  
>Il n'aimait pas ses pensées. D'un côté comme de l'autre…<p>

Il était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Lisbon mais il y avait des exceptions. Bien sur leur devoir n'était pas de faire LEUR justice, mais tous les meurtriers n'étaient pas aussi dangereux et sadique que celui-ci.  
>S'ils l'avaient capturé vivant, n'aurait il pas couru quelques risques ?<p>

Bien sur, l'emprisonnement à vie ou la mort par la chimie après avoir vu toute sa réputation si bien orchestré, s'effondrée du jour au lendemain à l'aide de l'homme qu'il narguait durant toutes ces années aurait peut être été un bien pire châtiment que la mort, à la hauteur des crimes qu'il avait commis.  
>Mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence. La vie est faite d'imprévues. Et John le Rouge était loin d'être un meurtrier idiot. Avaient-ils vraiment le droit de lui laisser la possibilité d'une fuite ? Auraient-ils été à la hauteur de cette responsabilité ?<p>

Non !

Cho était au fond de lui convaincu que l'acte de Jane était la solution. Mais il aurait préféré que cela arrive par légitime défense, dans le cadre d'un affrontement entre suspect et CBI.

Certes son ami avait obtenu sa vengeance mais il allait payer à la manière d'un meurtrier. Etait ce vraiment cela la justice ? Etait ce la justice que de subir le châtiment que son ennemi aurait du subir ? D'un autre côté, il avait mis hors de danger toutes autres victimes avenir et venger toutes les précédentes. Pouvait-on qualifier ce sacrifice d'acte héroïque ?

Et si ils avaient été avec lui, cela aurait il réellement changer quelque chose ? Cho n'en était pas totalement persuadé. De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit…leurs vies auraient été marquées par cet affrontement entre John le Rouge et Jane.  
>Dés l'instant où le mentalist leur avait exposé son plan, c'était un peu comme si une page se tournait. Leur petit train-train était terminé.<br>S'ils avaient descendu le meurtrier à la place de Jane, ne leur en voudraient il pas ? Ne leur aurait il pas, inconsciemment, reproché de lui avoir volé sa vengeance ? Si le meurtrier avait été capturé vivant, Jane n'aurait il pas désirer sa mort ? Sans doute n'aurait il pas laisser la justice s'occuper seule de l'assassin de sa famille…

Cho s'assied à son bureau et soupira. Il avait une boule dans la gorge même s'il s'efforçait de cacher ses sentiments. De pensées rationnellement. C'était un ami. Certes. L'affaire était désormais close. Le passé était le passé. Ce que l'histoire de Jane pouvait leur apprendre c'était que de trop vivre dans le passé pouvait vous détruire complètement…ne pas faire confiance aussi.

Bordel ! Qui étaient-ils pour lui ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il gère cela tout seul ? Ils étaient idiots à ce point ? Et pourquoi avaient ils approuver ? Cho se jura qu'amis ou pas, jamais il ne referait le même genre d'erreur !  
>Cho ferma les yeux quelques instants et chercha le dossier de John le Rouge. Il avait envie d'en finir définitivement. Classer ce dossier qui lui salissait les mains. Jamais en commençant cette enquête avec son équipe il n'aurait pus imaginer les proportions qu'elle prendrait dans sa vie.<br>Il ne le trouva et tourna la tête attiré par une lumière qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer.

Une porte claqua et il vit une femme sortir de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Lisbon referma le dossier et regarda fixement la pochette. Les pages firent un bruit semblable à un livre. Elle prit un petit carnet qu'elle posa dessus. Cette fois, son cœur s'emballa légèrement et sa respiration se saccada mais elle se refusa à verser une seule larme.<p>

Etait ce de la tristesse ou de la colère ? Elle avait une envie folle de s'effondrer et une autre de tout jeter. La meilleure représentation de cet affrontement aurait été deux clones. L'une aurait été assise, genoux regroupés contre sa poitrine, sur le fauteuil où son ex-coéquipier avait l'habitude de s'installer, pleine de remords et culpabilisant…l'autre l'aurait agrippé et baffer avant de partir se défouler quelque pars, comme aller jeter des fléchettes sur une cible où le portrait de John le Rouge, O

Lauglin et enfin Jane aurait été accrochés.

Elle avait perdue son pari. En fait elle avait perdu bien plus que ça. Elle savait que le lendemain serait différent.

Lorsqu'on lui avait mis le dossier de John le Rouge entre les mains la première fois, elle était dégoutée de cet être, et pressée de l'attraper pour le mettre sous les barreaux. Puis il était devenu une enquête à la fois intéressante et dangereuse. Mais lorsque Jane était venu s'immiscer dans l' enquête clamant qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas capturer John le Rouge ou que ce meurtrier était à lui… elle avait juste penser que s'était un emmerdeur de plus dans son enquête. Qui plus est un ancien « medium » qui venait mettre son nez dans son travail…une chose dont elle avait horreur.

Comme si le profil du tueur n'était pas assez complexe comme cela, ses supérieurs acceptaient de lui mettre un excentrique entre les pattes ! Un excentrique, aussi charmant soit il, dont elle aurait la responsabilité ! Dés le départ elle l'avait mal senti ! Mais elle ne s'y était opposé que très peu de temps. Pour quelle raison au juste ?

En fait, elle avait des dizaines de raisons. Celle qu'elle donnait au monde et qu'elle se répétait était que même si sa façon d'agir n'était pas toujours très « protocolaire » Jane aidait à coffrer les assassins en tout genre. Il était plutôt doué comme profiler. Même si elle l'engueulait et qu'elle s'inquiétait de la tournure des choses chaque fois qu'on lui rapportait une plainte ou que l'on faisait mention d'un acte de Jane sur un ton colérique, Lisbon devait avouer qu'il faisait ce qu'elle ne POUVAIT PAS faire…pas que l'envie lui manque.

C'était peut être pour cela qu'elle l'avait gardé. C'était peut être pour ça qu'avec lui, elle se sentait complètement …elle-même. Il n'y avait pas de vide. Elle s'y retrouvait.  
>Elle avait besoin d'être une épaule, d'être responsable de quelqu'un et de le soutenir. Peut être était ce due à son passé, à son enfance ? Peut importe. C'était une partie d'elle. Mais elle avait aussi des faiblesses, des secrets et avait de temps à autre besoin d'une épaule. Quelqu'un la surprenne et sache lorsqu'elle allait bien ou pas sans qu'elle n'ait à le dire.<p>

C'était peut être…vraiment pour cela qu'elle l'avait gardé malgré toutes ses bêtises. Ca et le fait que malgré le peu d'indices, malgré les disputes et les coups tordus de coéquipier elle avait eu l'impression de progresser comme elle ne l'aurait jamais fait…seule.

Pfff…

Ridicule !

Lisbon ignora la boule qui lui enserrait la gorge et chercha un élastique dans son tiroir. Elle le passa au dessus du dossier, joignant le carnet de Jane au dossier désormais classé de John le Rouge.

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le trouver. Il lui avait suffit de rentrer dans le « grenier » et de réfléchir deux minutes. Lisbon ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait réussi à se placer dans la tête de son ami. Elle le connaissait par cœur…  
>La jeune femme s'empara du dossier et le plaça au milieu de son bureau dans un bruit sourd qui fit trembler son bureau.<br>Elle était peut être plus sur les nerfs qu'elle ne croyait.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Même superficielle, sa blessure la faisait souffrir à chaque geste imprudent. Une blessure qui lui rappelait la réalité.

* * *

><p>Les mains toujours liées à l'avant, Jane suivit le policier qui le conduisait dans une cellule de passage le temps de régler les petits détails…disons…protocolaire. C'était la procédure habituelle le temps que l'on prouve la culpabilité de la personne et surtout qu'on comprenne le fin fond de l'histoire.<br>Mais tous savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'interrogatoire. Il n'y aurait pas d'enquête. Personne ne doutait de sa culpabilité. Et quand bien même Jane n'avait rien à cacher. Si c'était à refaire il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde !

Les derniers événements défilaient dans sa tête. Il était un peu perdu même s'il avait parfaitement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, du jour etc…  
>Pas plus que ses collègues il n'arrivait à se dire que c'était fini. Les dernières heures avaient été riches en émotions. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment …et paradoxalement ils s'étaient déroulés presque trop rapidement. Comme s'il avait eu un quotat d'adrénaline, un espèce d'espoir, une revanche et puis…<p>

Encore une fois, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Lorsqu'il s'était rassied, encore un peu sonné d'avoir tué une personne malgré sa rage, il n'avait ressentit aucune culpabilité. Il avait juste eu la sensation d'avoir accompli son devoir. C'était comme un sentiment d'apaisement que l'on ressent lorsqu'on vient de mettre un coup de poing à une personne qui nous pousse à bout.

Et malgré cela, même s'il avait vu son ennemi s'effondré devant lui, il avait du mal à se faire l'idée que c'était terminé. Comme prit entre deux mondes, il entendait et voyait la foule s'enfuir, la police arrivé…tandis que les paroles du meurtrier résonnaient encore dans son crâne. C'est d'une voix qui se voulait décontractée mais qui fut brisée qu'il demanda l'addition à la serveuse qui s'enfuie.

Et maintenant…

Maintenant la même impression de vide que les fans qui ressortent d'un concert. Un silence écrasant et des souvenirs pleins la tête.

Maintenant …

Maintenant une porte se refermait. Il avait tenu tête à John le Rouge lors de leur « interview » mais il n'était pas sure lui-même de ce qu'il adviendrait à présent.  
>Était-il réellement prêt à reprendre une vie normale ? Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte sanglante ce fameux soir il ne s'était pas vraiment poser la question. Rationnellement il s'était dit qu'il le devrait, mais au plus profond de lui, il avait refusé d'y penser. Il avait même pensé que son affrontement avec son ennemi juré le tuerait peut être…<p>

En fait, durant ces huit années, la seule chose qui avait compté était sa vengeance. Soudainement, il fut rattrapé par la réalité. Par cette dure réalité que, à sa manière, il avait tenté d'ignorer…

Rien ne changeait. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais une fois passer le sentiment de revanche, une fois passer la colère, une fois qu'il avait descendu l'assassin de sa famille…ne restait plus que les souvenirs…et le vide.  
>Bien sur la vengeance était une justice pour lui, mais le meurtre du sérial killer ne le ramènerait pas dans le passé ou les morts à la vie.<br>Il entra dans la cellule et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses camarades. Il examina d'instinct la pièce avant de replonger dans ses pensées.  
>En repensant aux derniers événements, il se surprit à retourner encore et encore les expressions et la fuite de sa coéquipière…avec un sentiment amer au fond de lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Soupirant, elle s'enfonça dans son siège et parcourut du regard la petite pièce. Des dizaines de souvenirs de moments où son équipier était rentré à l'improviste où il lui faisait part de ses observations lui revinrent en mémoire. Lisbon s'efforça de ne penser qu'aux moments où elle avait été vraiment en colère contre lui.<p>

La première image qui lui apparue fut celle de son premier anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec eux. Elle croyait qu'il l'avait oublié. Lisbon ignora la vérité et se remémora ce moment pour mieux se guérir du manque. Comme Cho, une part d'elle se demandait s'il avait vraiment eut confiance en elle…

Lisbon se remémora le moment où il avait voulus partir une fois que leur patron leur avait retiré l'enquête de John le Rouge. Le mentalist leur avait alors mentionné son désir de vouloir plier bagage…qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester s'il ne pouvait pas attraper John le Rouge.

Lisbon s'en imprégna pour se forger une raison, pour se dire que de toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais été plus que çela pour lui.

Elle n'avait été jamais plus que ça !

Tout ce qui importait à ce cher Jane c'était sa foutu vengeance !

Lisbon soupira une fois de plus et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Loin de l'apaiser, ses pensées renforcèrent son mal aise. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus douloureux mais elle se refusa d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment.  
>Encore et encore, elle se remémora tous les moments où elle en avait voulus à Jane et où elle avait été tenté de le virer.<br>Elle avait sacrifié tant de choses pour l'aider, elle avait même risqué à de nombreuses reprises sa carrière. Il savait qu'elle souhaitait tout autant que lui…bon peut être pas tout autant mais fortement coincer John le Rouge. Il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Qu'ILS ne le laisseraient pas tomber ! Pourquoi ne les avaient ils pas attendu ? Pourquoi ne L'avait il pas attendue ? Il était suffisamment doué pour le dialogue pour le retenir quelques instants non ?

Et puis merde ! C'était SON enquête officiellement !

De toute façon, elle le savait autant que lui ; lorsqu'ils auraient capturé John le Rouge, il partirait. L'équipe se séparerait. Une part d'elle se refusait de l'admettre et espérait, mais sa conscience le savait elle. Seulement c'était plus dur à vivre qu'à craindre…

Lisbon s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pus l'en empêcher. Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle serait là pour lui. C'était peut être aussi pour ça qu'elle l'avait gardé ; comme investie par une mission dont on l'avait chargé.  
>Sa gorge se noua une fois de plus. Mauvaises pensées ! Mauvaises pensées !<p>

La jeune femme renifla et soupira longuement. Elle se leva et s'empara du dossier de Jane pour le classer lui aussi. Il était évident qu'il ne serait pas à l'heure au boulot demain…  
>Il fallait qu'elle…il fallait qu'elle pense à trouver un remplaçant.<p>

* * *

><p>Van Pelt regardait toujours son verre. Elle ressentait la même amertume que Lisbon si ce n'est en pire. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.<br>Comment avait elle put être aveuglée à ce point ?

L'alcool apaisa la boule qui lui enserrait la gorge. Elle chassait les larmes qui coulaient lentement. Une envie de hurler de rage resta coinçer dans sa gorge. Malgré sa colère d'avoir été dupée, d'avoir été utilisée…elle avait mal d'avoir perdu son fiancé.  
>Elle ne pouvait même se dire qu'il y avait une erreur…qu'elle le connaissait. L'Homme qu'elle croyait connaitre était le complice directe de John le Rouge. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de…n'être qu'une petite adolescente naïve…<p>

Son image l'agaça. Elle se détestait. Elle se demandait si elle était vraiment apte à continuer…elle…  
>Elle sentit une chaleur prés d'elle. Une présence. Van Pelt tourna la tête et soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Ni même d'être avec quelqu'un. Et encore moins avec lui.<p>

Mais Risby ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Ne tenta rien. Il ne la regarda pas et commanda un verre.  
>La jeune femme s'apaisa légèrement. Elle savait qu'il était venu pour elle. Elle savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention mais…elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant lui. Elle aurait aimé être aussi forte qu'Higtower et Lisbon, elle…<br>En fait elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait ni même de quoi serait fait l'avenir. Toutes ses convictions venaient de voler en éclats. Elle craignait l'avenir.

* * *

><p>Higtower passa le seuil de la chambre et regarda ses deux enfants, profondément endormis. La jeune femme s'avança et posa son manteau.<br>Elle s'avança ensuite vers le lit et se posa sur le coin. Ils devaient être épuisés et devaient se poser de nombreuses questions. Comment allait elle leur expliquer ce qu'ils venaient de voir ?

Elle ne pourrait pas le dire : Rien. Ce n'est rien mes chéris. C'était des enfants certes, mais pas des idiots ! Higtower devrait leur expliquer que la vie n'est pas toujours rose et qu'elle est parfois dangereuse. Très dangereuse.

Mais en attendant, ils dormaient. Et en attendant, elle était là pour eux, pour les protéger. Elle serait toujours là…

La jeune femme se pencha vers eux pour les embrasser sur le front. Elle caressa doucement la tête du premier, puis le second. Rassurée elle se leva. Elle était épuisée. Demain elle aurait encore beaucoup de choses à faire…  
>Quelque chose attira son attention. Elle leva les mains vers elle et son cœur s'emballa…<br>Son sang se glaça, son corps tout entier trembla. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais elle resta debout. Elle refusa se penser et lentement elle se retourna vers ses enfants…

* * *

><p>Lisbon sortit de son bureau avec le dossier en main. Elle remarqua alors que les lumières étaient allumés et qu'une silhouette familière la regardait.<p>

- Ca va ? demanda seulement son collègue  
>- Ca pourrait aller mieux…répondit elle d'une voix enrouée<p>

Cho ne chercha pas à faire la conversation. Il hocha simplement la tête et la fixa.

- Pourquoi es tu venu ?  
>- J'avais plus de choses à faire au boulot que chez moi…répondit il d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu<br>- J'ai déjà bouclé le dossier. Tout y est. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer Cho demain on a du travail…  
>- Justement. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir de toute façon. Il doit y avoir encore beaucoup de choses à faire<br>- Cho, je comprends que …  
>- Patron. la coupa t'il<p>

Il n'en dit pas plus mais Lisbon comprit immédiatement. Ce fut à son tour d'hocher la tête. Elle amena le dossier sur le bureau de Cho.

- Vous devriez vous reposer. Dans votre état qui plus est.  
>- Je ne suis pas mourante<br>- Ce n'est pas passé loin.  
>- C'est vrai. Hocha-t-elle, mais ce sont les risques du métier non ?<p>

Lisbon se détourna et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque son regard croisa le fauteuil où son ex coéquipier avait l'habitude de se mettre. Instantanément des dizaines de souvenirs jaillirent dans son crâne.

Les souvenirs qu'elle avait sélectionnés pour se guérir s'effacèrent et elle se souvint de leur suite. Son anniversaire : quelques instants après il lui avait la surprise de lui offrir un poney. Le jour de son doit disant départ : il était revenu s'excuser auprès d'elle en lui achetant des fraises…

Le jour où il lui avait fait croire qu'elle était mourante : elle lui avait mis son poing dans la figure avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait raison. Sur le coup elle était furieuse mais maintenant elle en rigolait. Le jour où il l'avait aidé à désamorcer une bombe…et l'avait traité de peste parce qu'elle lui avait fait, indirectement, croire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à désamorcer la bombe. Ce jour là il n'avait cessé de louer son héroïsme à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait.

Lisbon sourit difficilement. Ses yeux furent plus douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas nier tout cela et dire qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui. A moins que ce ne fut qu'une manipulation de plus ? Non. Il y avait des limites. Et Lisbon réentendait encore la voix de son équipier au bout du fil lorsqu'O Lauglin venait de lui tirer dessus.  
>Une larme roula silencieusement au creux de son œil. Larme qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer d'un geste énervé. Elle détourna la tête et sortit précipitamment.<p>

* * *

><p>Van Pelt ne regarda pas Risby. Lui non plus. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira agacée.<p>

- J'apprécie ton geste mais laisse moi s'il te plait…  
>- Tu ne devrais pas être seule dans un moment pareil<br>- Je ne suis pas une enfant  
>- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu viens de perdre ton fiancé et…<br>- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Lâche-moi s'il te plait !

Risby fut blessé par les paroles de la jeune femme mais ignora son sentiment. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme.  
>Il savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on se sentait trahi par une personne aimée. Combien de fois avait il put éprouver cela avec son père ? Car envers et contre tout, c'était malgré tout son père. Mais c'était aussi un hors la loi.<p>

- Je ne te demande rien Van Pelt. Je ne te dirai pas d'en parler si tu ne veux pas. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu…  
>- Tu croyais quoi ? Que parce qu'O Lauglin est mort j'allais subitement me jeter dans tes bras ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Risby ! A demain !<p>

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée devant les paroles de la jeune femme. Même s'il aurait du s'y attendre, il ne supporta pas de les entendre. La douleur fit place à une amertume et une colère.

- Très bien…

Il s'empara de son verre, le but d'un trait et le reposa plus violemment qu'il ne le souhaitait sur la table. Sa collègue sursauta légèrement mais s'efforçait de tourner la tête dans le sens opposé au jeune homme.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cette fois, une larme roula le long de la joue de Van Pelt.

* * *

><p>Jane s'assied le long du mur de sa cellule et fit face au prisonnier qui le regardait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Peut lui importait que le molosse lui fonce dessus ou nom.<p>

Peut lui importait ce que son camarade pouvait penser. Il ne pensait à rien d'autres qu'à sa famille et à Lisbon.

Lorsqu'il était sortit de son séjour psychiatrique, il savait que tuer John le Rouge ne ramènerait pas sa famille à la vie. Il savait aussi ce qu'il avait DEJA perdu. En revanche, il ne soupçonnait pas ce qu'il perdrait…  
>Il savait qu'il s'était attaché à la petite équipe mais il n'avait pas mesuré l'importance qu'avait prise sa coéquipière pour lui.<p>

Autant que les paroles de John le Rouge lui ramenant le souvenir de sa femme et de sa fille, le regard de Lisbon juste avant qu'elle ne parte le faisait souffrir.  
>Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il le ferait. Elle le savait. Il en était persuadé que la jeune femme le savait même si elle s'obstinait à se faire croire qu'elle parviendrait à l'arrêter à temps. Et pourtant, il avait lu de la peine dans son regard. Une sorte d'adieu. Il devinait la douleur physique et mentale de la jeune femme et il n'y était pas insensible.<p>

Il s'en voulait malgré lui. Et le pire c'est que s'il pouvait revivre la scène, il n'agirait pas différemment.

Jane s'était attaché plus qu'il ne le pensait à la jeune femme, qu'il le veuille ou non, mais était il prêt à ranger son passé dans un tiroir ? Il ne le savait pas.  
>Il était prit entre deux feux. Il devinait le sentiment de culpabilité de ses amis et il ne le souhaitait pas. Dans ses projets, il n'avait pas prévu tout cela.<br>Il leur expliquerait. Ils comprendraient il en était certain.

Et pour Lisbon ? En était il aussi sure ? Curieusement le doute l'envahit.

- Alors ? T'as fait quoi toi ? lui demanda un prisonnier  
>- J'ai descendu le meurtrier de ma famille…répondit il dans un murmure lassé<p>

Les prisonniers le regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Respect mec…répondit l'un d'eux

Jane leur accorda un bref regard et replongea dans ses pensées. L'évocation du motif de son inculpation r'ouvrit de nouveau la plaie. Les paroles de John le Rouge résonnèrent en lui…

Des petits détails qui l'avait replongé dans un passé auquel il s'efforçait de ne pas penser hormis pour raviver sa colère ou a des moments brefs. L'odeur de sa femme et de sa fille, leurs habitudes…

Courir après un meurtrier et se rappeler d'un meurtre était une chose…

Se souvenir de tous les moments heureux passé avec la personne chère disparue en était une autre…

C'était peut être pire car ce bonheur contrastait avec le fait de savoir que jamais ces personnes ne reviendrait. Il n'y aurait jamais plus de moment heureux…

* * *

><p>La chanteuse marqua un temps d'arrêt durant lequel on n'entendit que les deux guitares qui jouèrent des accords plus aigus. La chanteuse murmura quelques paroles…<p>

Jane repensa partit dans son passé et revécut les moments heureux. Il vit devant lui les personnes qu'il avait juré de venger. Désormais, elles étaient vengées.

Van Pelt ignora une seconde larme. Non elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Et les paroles d'amour de Risby résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment la seule personne à avoir prit soin d'elle, pour elle ! Elle sentit un horrible vide, un manque dans son cœur.

Lisbon arma son revolver et fixa droit devant elle. Elle ignora toutes pensées.

La chanteuse s'arrêta de même que les guitares. Soudain la batterie perça le silence tandis que la chanteuse éleva la voix d'un air dramatique.

_goodbye to you  
>goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>you were the one I loved  
>the one thing that I tried to hold on to<br>goodbye to you  
>goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>you were the one I loved  
>the one thing that I tried to hold on to<em>

Tandis que la mélodie reprenait un rythme effréné, deux personnes s'enlaçait et s'embrassait passionnément. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux passa un bras atours du cou de son compagnon qui la ramena plus prés de lui.

Peut importait les conséquences. Peut importait l'avenir. Peut importait les influences. Peut en importait la raison. A cet instant ils avaient seulement besoin l'un de l'autre…et c'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

><p>Assied dans son coin, Jane repensa à ses souvenirs d'antan et de ces trois dernières années. Il venait enfin de clore un chapitre et à mesure qu'il repensait à la fameuse nuit de son show, il sentait plus présente que jamais l'absence de sa femme et de sa fille. Non. Sa culpabilité n'avait pas disparu en assassinant leur assassin. Il lui faudrait plus de temps…<p>

Il ravala sa salive et tandis que la description de l'assassinat de sa famille par John le Rouge résonnait une ultime fois dans sa tête, d'autres paroles inattendues leur succédèrent : celles de Christina. Le souvenir de la jeune femme jouant au médium et lui délivrant le message que sa fille n'avait rien vu lors de son meurtre…  
>Il crut un instant les voir toutes les deux, presque invisibles, le fixant et s'en allant avant de lui avoir fait un bref signe de la main…<p>

C'était terminé. Définitivement terminé. Il commença à peine à le réaliser. RedJohn importait peu à présent. Il était à des kilomètres de sa vie. Le feu venait de s'éteindre et il ne restait plus que des cendres de la maison bien douillette.  
>Alors seulement il accepta sa peine. Il se moqua du lieu ou des personnes et il laissa librement échappé sa peine…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang !<strong>

Lisbon ne baissa ni l'arme ni le regard. Elle venait avec succès d'atteindre sa cible. Tous ses tirs venaient de percuter le centre. Et à présent que l'adrénaline avait été épuisée, une larme roula le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre…

Les mains tremblantes elle baissa son arme et les essuya avant de remettre ses lunettes et d'appuyer sur un bouton qui lui délivra une cible

Tandis que la cible se changeait. Lisbon se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle ferma les yeux. Remit ses lunettes de protection. Arma son arme et leva les bras en position d'attaque.

* * *

><p>Dans la maison qu'occupait Higtower et ses enfants, une silhouette portait dans ses bras une femme endormie.<br>Il la posa dans le lit délicatement, au milieu de ses enfants et positionna ses bras d'une manière qui lui convenait. La jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance. Ni elle, ni ses enfants.  
>Quant à lui, il ne craignait nullement de la réveillée…<p>

Ce n'était pas les manières habituelles certes mais les derniers événements venaient de tourner une page pour tout le monde.  
>Contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire, la partie était loin d'être terminée. Elle venait juste de prendre un virage intéressant. De plus il avait acquis un certain respect pour cette ennemie ci. Il avait prit en compte quelques petits détails qu'il voulait améliorer pour parfaire l'œuvre…<p>

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'éloigna un instant et examina la pièce. Il sortit une pièce qui brilla au reflet de la lune : une lame…  
>Quelques instants plus tard, il s'approcha d'un mur et écrivit quelques chose…<p>

Deux mots….

_Tiger…Tiger_

….écrit à l'encre rouge.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'ai modifié la fin car j'ai reçus des commentaires qui m'ont fait prendre conscience de l'ambiguité de mettre "to be continued" ( l'ambiguité pour cette histoire du moins ). A la base comme j'ai imaginé cette histoire comme étant une scène en plus de l'épisode finale de l'épisode 3, j'ai mis" to be continued" mais cela faisait juste référence à la future saison 4 officielle de Mentalist qui sera diffusé aux US a partir du 22 Septembre. C'était plus en quelque sorte pour rester dans le décors d'une scène de l'épisode 3X22 qu'autre chose.<em>**

**_Mais j'avoue que c'était un peu stupide de ma part. Donc à tous ceux qui ont mis un commentaire, merci beaucoup c'est vraiment sympa ^^ et je suis désolé d'avoir fait involontairement croire à une suite. Éventuellement si cette histoire vous a plu, j'en ai poster une, avec une vrai fin et qui est fini qui s'intitule __Ce ne qu'est qu'un au revoir mon amour__ de mentalist également avec du Jisbon. (Ca fait un peu pub mais bon... ^^.)_**

**_Merci encore pour ces commentaires qui font malgré tout très plaisir ! _**


End file.
